The One Place you Aren't Protected
by PriNcEsS-oF-D-c
Summary: Piper is being attacked after a curse is placed on her. Her dreams have been invaded by demons and such. Leo saves her from a death that she was supposed to have n now Death is after her...a extra author is wanted (max. 2)
1. Death stalkers

The One Place You Aren't Protected  
  
Chapter one-  
  
*******  
  
"Piper!! Get in the car!!" Screamed Phoebe as a fireball hurdled towards her.  
Piper threw up her hands and the fireball ceased yet the demons didn't.  
  
"Come on! Lets get out of here!" Agreed Paige, reving the car up as if to challenge someone to a drag race.  
  
"We can't leave now, I know we aren't prepared but..." Piper trailed off as the demon threw a lightning bolt at her. She jumped out of the way and the demon snarled.  
  
"Okay I change my mind lets get out of here!"  
  
Phoebe and Piper jumped into the car but quickly jumped out as several more demons appeared each holding fireballs and one demon had blown up their car.  
  
"My car!" Exclaimed Piper, her eyes blazing with fury.  
She had saved up for years to buy it.  
  
"Be lucky that it wasn't you Piper" Yelled Paige over the commotion as she grabbed Pipers hand and orbbed both Phoebe, Piper and herself out of harms way.  
  
The Demons cursed as the Charmed Ones dissappered. The were mad, not so much for letting them go but at what was going to happen to one of them.  
  
The leader (Demetris) will soon learn of their encounter and kill of their kind for letting them escape. They cursed yet again and took their fury out on a mortal couple holding hands by blowing them to smitherings.  
  
They shimmered out as the Charmed Ones orbbed into the Mansion.  
  
******  
  
"Leo," Said Piper sitting on the couch with her sisters.  
"Leo," Repeated Piper a little louder this time. Still no blue lights...  
  
"LEO!!" Yelled Piper, making her sisters wince at her tone. Still there was no Leo in sight.  
(A/N: I know Leo left to become an Elder but I luv him and its my story so hes staying! Alright...just so you dont get confused).  
  
"Piper, honey, come on we don't need Leo everytime we encounter a demon." Phoebe told her older sister, a little afraid of what would happen if she got mad.  
  
"I know, sorry Phoebs, Paige, but...They blew up my car!" Replied an annoyed Piper.  
Phoebe and Paige exchanged glances and looked away a small smile tugging at the corner of their mouths.  
  
"What may I ask, is so amusing about this?" Piper questioned.  
"Sweety," Started Paige, "We got ambushed by higher class demons without anything besides our powers which they are immune to..."  
  
"We could have died but they blew up your car and now your mad at them for destroying the car instead of being mad at them for trying to kill us." Finished Phoebe, whom had stopped smiling because of the glare Piper was giving them.  
  
But Piper stopped glaring and her face softened when she saw Leo at the doorway his arms folded across his chest and his hair falling in his eyes. He looked utterly relaxed.  
  
"Hey Baby," Leo says softly scooping Piper into his arms as they start kissing.  
  
"So yeah like I was saying Phoebe, I'm going out with this real HOT guy but its kinda dangerous seeing as how hes a demon and all but I don't mind," Paige said trying to distract Piper from Leo, and it worked.  
  
Piper pulled away from Leo violently and starred Paige straight in the face.  
"YOUR GOING OUT WITH A DEMON?! HAVE YOU NO COMMON SENSE?!" Piper yelled showing her concern for her younger sibling.  
  
"Piper, she's not really, she was just saying that so we can continue with the demon hunt and not the snogging session." Phoebe told a red-faced Piper.  
  
Piper visably relaxed and she took a few big breaths to calm herself.  
"Sorry, guess I got a bit carried away there..." Apoligized Piper to Paige.  
  
"It's alright but I dont see why I can't, I mean you did, remember with that guy, and you thought you were pregnant with his child, remember? And how..." Urged Paige but stopped as she saw Leo's face harden with dislike.  
  
"That was a long time ago Paige and Piper didn't even discover her powers yet, how was she supposed to know Jeremy was a warlock?" Leo asked. Paige just shrugged her shoulders and glanced at Phoebe whom was really quiet through the whole talk.  
  
'Cant blame her though' Thought Paige,  
'Being married was far worse than actually dating a warlock, poor Pheebs, her face scrunched up as if she's recalling a memory or as if she's having a...'  
  
"PREMINITION" Yelled Paige, as she recieved a worried glance from Piper and Leo who were back snogging.  
  
But then Leo understood and took a nervous glance at Phoebe just as she opened her eyes quite wide and took a large breath.  
  
Piper and Paige suddenly came down hard on either side of Phoebe and starred at her waiting for the details.  
  
She just shook her head and continued breathing heavily as if she had been on a wild rollercoaster. She was considerably pale and kept shaking her head as if she was disappointed in herself.  
  
"Sorry guys *breath* but I wasn't *breath* expecting it," Said Phoebe to her sisters.  
Piper and Paige just nodding understandingly.  
  
After a few more seconds Phoebe seemed to calm down considerably and started to tell the people in the room what she saw.  
  
Phoebe explained that she saw the demons they encountered earlier standing over a unconscious figure and chanting some spell.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Piper, "How did she get a preminition when she wasn't even doing or touching anything?" She questioned her husband.  
  
Leo thought for a little while and then came up with the most logical answer he could think of.  
"Her powers must be expanding,"  
  
Phoebe smiled a little but everyone knew she was upset. It was quite obvious how much she wanted an active power she could use against demons.  
  
"It was also in color," she told her family. All they could do is smile and then there was silence until Paige broke it.  
  
"We really should start looking for things to kill those demon-thingys with" She told everyone.  
They all agreed and Paige and Phoebe headed up to the attic to search the book of shadows while Piper explained to Leo what the demons looked like.  
  
"Well they were about the same height as you," She started and Leo nodded to continue, "They had yellow eyes which turned red while using one of their powers, they wear skulls around their waists holding on by gold beads. Their robes are shabby and cut, with boney hands and horrible shouder length hair." Piper shuddered as she remembered the details.  
  
Leo looked thoughtful and then worried as Piper told him the description.  
"They were female?" Questioned Leo.  
  
"Well they looked more female than male I suppose, I couldn't see their feet either they just seemed to glide along. I think there were males and females and they were immune to our powers."  
  
Leo looked like he was about to say something but was interuppted by excited yells from upstairs.  
  
"Piper! Leo! We found them," Yelled Paige and Phoebe simultaneously.  
"We're Coming!" Yelled back Piper.  
  
"You coming?" She asked Leo, as he seemed to be in a daze.  
All he could do was nod and follow her upstairs like a little puppy dog.  
  
******  
  
"You fools! How could you let them escape?!" Roared a thunderous voice.  
They whimpered at the sound of his voice.  
  
"I-We're sorry m-m-master they orbbed out on us," One of them spoke up.  
"Yes but we destroyed their mortal device that enables them to go from place to place." Said another daring to speak.  
  
"You idiots! I wanted them destroyed not their transportation!!" He roared rounding on the demon whom spoke up, he raised her hands and the demon blew up but before he stopped breathing he was frozen stiff and enormous pain rushed through his body.  
  
A female demon watching this yelled out.  
"No Demetris! Stop it now!" She hollered as he turned to her.  
  
"Fine," Demetris whispered and the demons body became whole and it fell to the floor gasping for breath. Demetris rounded on the female and spoke up just enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"You pathetic thing! I created you and you dare defy me?! Well to save one life you must get rid of another you know? Hmm...not many females left...maybe it's because they're all like you..lil bitches standing up for themselves...oh well"  
  
And with that the female creature blew up with the swish of Demetris's hand.  
Everything went silent as he spoke up again.  
  
"Let this be another warning, you must destroy the Charmed One's but try something different don't be stupid like so many before you...you have no need to hurt them physically to destroy them...try to kill them with something they can't function without."  
  
And with that he disappeared and the creatures huddled together devising a plan and trying to understand what Demetris had mean't. Then one of them whispered in an icy voice. "I know," And with that they formed a plan, a demise against the witches, and vanished with a 'PoP'.  
  
*******  
  
Leo and Piper rushed up the stairs to see what Paige and Phoebe had found.  
  
"Look here," ushered Paige, "They call themselves the 'Death Stalkers' eww horrible looking things aren't they? Anyway, the sense when a powerful magical being is close to death and shimmer to the scene where they follow them until it dies where they trap the soul from reaching Limbo and use the body as a source of food. Gross..."  
  
"Paige, get over it and continue please," Urged Phoebe.  
  
"Alright, Demetris, who seems to call himself the leader, uses the magical being's soul for a new Death Stalker, he makes the bodies out of his own flesh which grows back after a few seconds."  
  
"Umm, so we're up against a pile of Death Stalkers and a guy that grows back, just great" Piper says saracastically.  
  
"There mores," Continues Paige,  
"They were created to destroy any dark creature that might get in their way off becoming the Source..."  
  
"Oh bonus for us," Explains Phoebe, "They kill Dark things,"  
  
"But will seek out powerful witches and kill them, take their soul, body, blah blah blah," Paige says casting her eyes down. "And they are high class demons with many powers surging through the regrowing hands,"  
  
Piper casts Leo a 'Help us' look.  
"I'll go check with the Elders," Leo says as he orbs out.  
  
"Guys, I think it's a good idea to get some rest," Explains Phoebe," Tomorrow we have a load of demon butt to kick."  
  
The girls agree and are about to close the door when Leo orbs back.  
"The Elders no nothing more than what you already know about the Death stalkers," Leo manages to get out.  
  
"It's alright, come on we're going to bed," Piper tells Leo.  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can but I have to go, someone else needs me," He kissed her on the cheek and orbs out.  
  
"Night everyone," Yells Paige from the hall,  
"Night," Yells back Phoebe and Piper.  
  
*******  
  
A few black figures glide across the floor and stop next to a bed.  
  
"Should we do it now?" Questions one of them as he holds his hand above the sleeping figure.  
  
"No," Whispers another harshly pulling it down, "We must wait until tomorrow,"  
"Then why did we come here Lucius?!"  
  
"Because of this," Lucius replies as he hold his hand above the figure and a icy cold glow arrives from the bottom and hits the figure straight in the chest.  
  
Just then a blue shower of lights appears in the doorway and shouts, "Piper!!"  
  
But before anything could happen Lucius held his hand up high and Leo collapsed to the floor unconcsious.  
  
"That was too close," Whispers one of the dark figures.  
"I know lets go," He replies and turns to Piper still sleeping.  
  
"Enjoy that dreams while it lasts for it may very well be your last." And with that the vanished with Leo in their grips.  
  
A few seconds after, Phoebe and Paige could through the door and awake Piper.  
"Piper you okay? We heard shouting." Asked Phoebe.  
  
"Um, no I'm quite **yawn** quite fine, must have been in my sleep," Piper reassures her sisters. "Alright if you say so," Paige says still looking around her room as if something gonna pop out and her and Phoebe left the room, leaving Piper to dream.  
  
*******  
  
"What was that thing you hit the charmed one with Lucius?" Questioned a dark shadow.  
"Ah, it was simply a repelling curse making us immune to her powers,"  
  
"But aren't we alreay?"  
"Yes but ours curses can be stopped by her freezing power, but not anymore, and tomorrow, we shall put the plan into Phase One, tomorrow THE DEATH STALKERS WILL RISE TO THE TOP!!"  
  
He yells and a few Death Stalkers snicker as they continue to prepare for tomorrow.  
Lucius prods a shattered skull at Leo.  
  
"Hmm...what do you think about that hmm? Your little wifey going crazy because of what we'll do..." He teases an unconscious Leo.  
  
"Well dont just stand there! Continue learning that spell!" Lucius yells at a few of the others.  
"Umm...Sorry..." They reply as they continue trying to master a difficult spell.  
  
Lucius turns around he eyes glowing red as he continues to try his luck at the power.  
  
********  
  
A/N: So how'd you like it? Good/Bad? All reviews will be accepted but no flames...  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! For a picture of the Death Stalkers please visit my site at . deathstalkers . bravehost . com / demonic . jpg = but get ride of spaces between words!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next Chappie: What will happen at the battle? What are they planning to do with Piper? Will Leo survive? All these stupid questions and more will be answer in the next chapter of The One Place You Aren't Protected!!!  
  
********* 


	2. The Battle

The One Place you Aren't Protected  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I own...the plot, Death Stalkers, Shego Vampires, Demetris, the Wraits, the Proamunte Curse, the Dark Market and the site the pictures are located on (see bottom).  
  
Chapter Two-  
  
*******  
  
Phoebe awoke drenched in cold sweat.  
Her power of preminition had been expanding since yesterday and it seems that it is still going.  
  
She could hear Paige in her room tossing and turning and a small yelp as she had obviously rolled over and onto the floor.  
  
A small smile tugged at the corners of Phoebe's mouth as she heard Pipers voice somewhere from the kitchen.  
  
"Come on people!! Rise and Shine, we got some demon ass to kick,"  
"Yeah I'm up, I'm up!" Paige retorted.  
  
Phoebe got out of bed and immediately sat back down for the room was spinning and she felt a bit light-headed.  
  
'Uhh, I hate this preminition thing,' she thought to herself.  
  
Ignoring her head and the dizzyness she was getting Phoebe walked down the stairs and met up with Piper and Paige in the kitchen. They were fully dresses and eating breakfast.  
  
"Phoebe your not seriously going out like that are you?" Questioned Piper, with one of her eyebrows raised.  
  
Phoebe looked down at what she was wearing. Long grey pajama pants and a red silky top with the words Pooh-bear written over the middle.  
  
"What? I think they look cute," Phoebe replied as she got herself a bowl and spoon.  
"I never change before I have my breakfast," She continued.  
  
"We know Phoebs, it's just, we gotta be extra prepared the s'morning," Paige told Phoebe.  
Piper nodded slowly as she agreed completely.  
  
"You still are pissed at them for wrecking your car aren't you?" Phoebe asked Piper.  
"Well wouldn't you be? What would you do if they blew up your 2003 men swimsuit calendar?" Piper asked back.  
  
"Piper, I'm not as man-crazy as I used to be, I learned there's more to life,"  
Piper raised her eye-brow again at Phoebe.  
  
"Alright, alright if they blew up the calendar I wouldn't eat, drink or sleep until I've hunted them down and murdered them." Phoebe told, with her hand waving about for emphasis.  
  
"Either, that or you could buy a new one," Suggested Paige.  
Piper waggled her finger at Paige saying, "I like her idea,"  
  
"Guys, you finished with the spell?" Asked a voice from the doorway.  
Everyone turned around and saw Leo there looking, well, looking pale and shabby.  
  
"Leo? Is everything alright?" Piper asked her husband.  
"Umm yeah sure, why wouldn't it be?" Retorted Leo, in a forceful way. Piper took a step back.  
  
"Umm, no reason you just look a little pale and shaken,"  
"Sorry for snapping, but I had to be a hero for alot of people yesterday," He apoligised  
  
Phoebe and Paige looked at each other and thought practicaly the same thing.  
'Since when did Leo think of himself as a Hero? He's way to modest'  
  
But Piper walked up to him and kissed him straight on the mouth quite passionately.  
Leo seemed startled at first but relaxed as they continued pashing.  
  
"We should really continue working!" Paige yelled in Pipers ear.  
Leo and Piper broke away.  
  
Piper held a hand to her ear.  
"Alright Paige you could have just asked quietly."  
  
Paige rolled her eyes, and took out the Book of Shadows which she had placed on a shelf.  
  
Leo starred at the book and Phoebe noticed a variety of emotions passing through his eyes.  
'Surprise, amusement...fear? Hunger?' She thought to herself while starring at Leo.  
  
"A little while ago I thought I saw this spell that would be quite useful..." Paige started.  
"Paige, every spell we can get is useful in its own way." Piper told her younger sister.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but this spell is used for upper classed demons...as we all know some of them are immune to our powers right? And the spell I found lets us channel our powers and use them against them." Paige smiled whilst talking.  
  
"Nice one, but can you find it?" Asked Phoebe.  
"Umm it might take a while, but I will eventually, but the thing is, it will only last 3 hours and we dont know when the demons will attack."  
  
"Well just keep looking for that spell, Phoebe, Leo and I will brew the potion to kill these Death stalkers and then we'll find other stuff that might be handy," Piper told Paige.  
  
Paige headed to the lounge room where she sat and flipped through pages looking for the spell. While Leo, Phoebe and Piper took out a cauldron and started to search for the ingredients.  
  
"Umm, guys, I know now is not the best of times to say this, but my preminition powers grew last night." Phoebe started a conversation.  
  
"Really? How did it grow? I mean what happened?" Piper asked.  
"Well it wasn't a different preminition...it was the same as before, you know, yesterday, but I had it while I was dreaming and I could feel it...like I knew wind was blowing because I could feel it."  
  
Piper dropped the metal spoon she was holding and starred Phoebe straight in the eye.  
"You could feel it? That's way to dangerous! What if your in a preminition and you get shot? What would you do then?" Piper whispered to Phoebe.  
  
"We'll talk about that later, right now we got a potion to do," Phoebe said trying to get off the subject of the preminiton.  
  
Piper just nodded and continued to add herbs and stirred until she realised there were no bat wings.  
  
"The last fricken ingredient and we don't have it!" She exclaimed.  
"How do you know all the ingredients?" Asked Phoebe.  
  
"I was studying the Book of Shadows last night and thought it was a good idea to memorize it,"  
  
"I'll go," said Leo from the corner, whom had been quiet the whole time.  
"I'll go," He repeated a little louder.  
  
"You'll go where?" Asked Piper  
"To that place where they sell those ingredients," He explained, rolling his eyes.  
  
"You mean the Dark Market. You'd you? Thanks...we'll need two bat wings and be quick will you," Piper got up and kissed Leo on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah what-ever, where's your transport thingy?" He asked looking around.  
"A car?" Helped Phoebe, smiling at his stupidity.  
  
"Yes, yes a car. Where is your car Piper?"  
Piper gave him a hard glare.  
  
"You KNOW those demons blew it up! And I'm pissed because of it. Why don't you just orb?" Piper said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Orb? Oh, right Ooooorrb. Umm okay, whatever you say I'll just go orb now," he says continuing to look around. Without orbbing he walks out the kitchen down and walks around the lounge room where Paige was still looking for that spell.  
  
"I've got it!" Paige exclaims. She jumps up off the couch and runs into the kitchen holding the Book of Shadows.  
  
"See here," She cries, shoving the book hastly in her sisters face.  
As they all read it over Leo curses under his breath and shimmers out.  
  
*********  
  
"Bad news, my Lord," Says Leo through gritted teeth.  
"What do you mean bad news? You were sent there as a spy and all you have to tell me is bad news?!" Yells Demetris, his eyes shinning white.  
  
"Do you know how much work I have put in, to make sure the Charmed Ones die? I have created and destroyed countless creatures. Your kind doesn't want to end up like my Shego Vampires, do they Lucius?"  
  
"No, of course not, I will make sure the witches are demolished. But they cannot find us, but we can find them..."  
  
"They cannot find us? How so?" Questions Demetris, his blond hair wisping his face.  
"Last night I put a curse on the oldest sister, she has no magical powers anymore, she cannot scry, nor freeze or even perform a spell that involves the charmed ones."  
  
"Excellent...Wait you say there is bad news? What is that?!" Demetris hollers.  
  
"Well there is a charm they are putting around themselves, excluding the eldest, so we are not immune to them anymore."  
  
"No!!" Demetris cries in rage "They cannot use their powers against us Lucius!! What is your plan you claim you have thought up involving the eldest witch?" Asks Demetris, in a fit of rage, his eyes glowing a bright white.  
  
"Well, during the battle, one of the Death Stalkers will use the Proamunte Curse against the sister with no magical talent anymore and..."  
  
"Stop! Are you sure the Proamunte Curse will work? It is quite dangerous if not used properly." Warns Demetris to his most loyal creature.  
  
"I am quite sure, we already planted one thought last night but that nosy Whitelighter came in so we had to knock him unconscious." Explains Lucius, remembering last night events.  
  
"Very well," Demertis sighs "Keep him here until the battle has finished, and then give him a normal memory about today making sure he doesn't remember us." He orders.  
  
"Alright, master I shall leave and see what they have come up with. Oh, thats right, I needed to get some bat wings. They are making a potion to get rid of us." Says Lucius, as he hits his head with his right hand.  
  
"What-ever for? Oh right, the potion they are brewing, well you cannot give it to them! That will ruin us! I will give you some frog legs disguised as bat wings, that will put a damper on their plans," Demetris cackles evilly, as he changes a pair of frog legs to bat wings.  
  
Lucius steps forward, takes the Bat wings from his master and bows while shimmering out.  
  
********  
  
"Why is Leo taking so damn long?" Phoebe asks to no-one in particular.  
"Umm, maybe there is a long line for bat wongs?" Suggests Paige helpfully.  
  
"No nothing like that, another charge need me, thats all," Came Leo's voice from behind them.  
  
"Geez, Leo why do you always do that, we're talking and then your voice appears from a door next to us," Complains Phoebe, slightly amused.  
  
"Geez, Phoebe why do you always have to do that, state the obvious about everything I do," Remarks Leo quite harshly.  
  
That wiped the smile off Phoebe's face.  
"She was only joking Leo," Piper said softly, putting a hand on Leo's shoulder.  
  
"I know sorry, it just hasn't been the best day for me, ya know?" Leo said.  
"It's alright yeah, I understand," says Phoebe casting her eyes down.  
  
"Come on Phoebs, lets continue making the potion...you got the Bat wings Leo?" Said Paige.  
"Yep," He replies, handing her the bat wings.  
  
"Thanks,"  
Phoebe and Paige continue making the potion while Piper instructs them.  
  
"Okay first you need to cut the wing through the top bone," She starts "Peel off the skin and drop the skin into the cauldron."  
  
Phoebe worked on the left wing while Paige worked on the right.  
"Done that? Once you add it in, bubbles should arise and turn the potion purple"  
  
Phoebe and Paige added the wings in at the same time, and the potion started to smoke yellow and then it blew up sending sparks of multi- colours everywhere.  
  
"As much as those sparks looked pretty, I dont think that was supposed to happen," Paige tell her sisters and Leo (a.k.a Lucius).  
  
"We dont have anymore time to get more ingredients and brew it again!" Cries Piper.  
"At least we have completed the anti-immune spell," Says Phoebe trying to sound positive.  
  
"Yeah, lucky..." Repeats Paige supporting her head with her hands.  
  
"Come on guys, even though we aren't as prepared as we should be, we can still kick butt!" Continues Phoebe.  
  
"And they probably aren't even going to attack today, I mean they dont know where we live or how powerful we are or aren't..."  
  
"Yeah your right lets just keep practicing, okay I'll work on my power, while Phoebe your work on your kirate skills whilst levatating and Piper you work on your freezing and blowing up power...One two three Break!" Cries Paige, as Phoebe and Piper starr at her.  
  
They just shrugg and start to practice their skills when Piper cries out,  
"Guys! I cant freeze! And I can't blow things up!"  
  
Paige and Phoebe spin around and face her, and say at the same time,  
"You cant what?!"  
  
Lucius is watching in the background and smirks to himself as he shimmers out.  
  
********  
  
"Ahh Lucius, you have made it, any news?" Snarls the familiar voice of Demetris.  
  
"Yes, the witches have learn of the eldest one, how she has no powers, also their potion was a complete disaster, compliments to you my Lord," replies Lucius bowing down.  
  
"Good, in two hours we shall strike, but for now we must think of a plan, on how to get in cast the curse and get out thinking they've destroyed us..." Demetris raised his hand up high and shot a black light at Lucius.  
  
His form changed from Leo's handsome face to the horrible Death stalkers.  
  
"Soon, soon I will become Source of all evil," whispers Demetris as he and his creatures follow him down the swampy path to their hide-out.  
  
*********  
  
Piper threw her hands up high and squinted so hard her face turn pink.  
  
"Honey, stop that, your going to cause yourself damage," quoted Phoebe, pulling down Piper's hands.  
  
"I don't understand it, why can't I freeze anything?" Piper wondered.  
"I'm not sure but we'll get your powers back I promise." Whispered Phoebe.  
  
"Guys, come look at this, we totally missed a page on this Demetris guy!" Yelled Paige from the attic.  
  
Phoebe and Piper glanced at each other and rushed upstairs to find outany new infomation.  
  
"Listen to this," Starts Paige "Demetris, a creator of mystical beings, was exhiled from the magical community in the year 205 B.C. for creating a dangerous breed of vampires that called themselves the Shego Vampires, demetris was furious at the wizards that had  
  
condemned him to his swampy prison. He turned his green power stick on one of them slashing his head open, Eww gross," cries Paige her nose wrickled in disgust.  
  
"Continue Paige, you've Done worst stuff than this," Stated Phoebe.  
  
"Anyway, he had vanished before anyone could stop him, and later destroyed the Shego Vampires, claiming they had ruined his life. Whilst torturing one of them his green power stick dropped into the swamp and was lost forever. He found a new interest in forming a new species known as Death Stalkers.  
  
He and his creations hunt down powerful beings help them onto their deathbed, where they take their soul for a new death stalker and eat on their carcus. Since the day of his disappearance Wraiths have been hunting him down." Paige finished.  
  
(a/n: For a picture and description of a Wraith see bottom of page)  
  
"Well Demetris seems a bit disturbed in the head if you ask me," Phoebe tells.  
  
"I agree," Agrees Piper, "Well the sooner we destroy them the better!"  
Her sisters nod and continue trying to help Piper summon back her powers.  
  
********  
  
"Okay Death Stalkers, we have one hour until we attack. We are not immune against the two younger ones so we need more there to distract them. While you Lucius will send the eldest one the Proamunte Curse. Everyone understand so far?" Roars Demetris.  
  
The Death Stalkers nod their head not daring to question their master.  
  
"Good, after that I'll let myself pretend to get hit by whatever they will try, and once I am the rest of you disappear also. Got it?"  
  
The Death Stalkers nod again.  
"Okay, I can't wait any longer lets ATTACK!!!" Roars were heard all around the swamp as they vanish one-by-one.  
  
*********  
  
"Just relax Piper, go make yourself some Camolli Tea and have a rest, I'm sure your powers are just on the blink. Paige and I will be in the lounge room."  
  
Piper nods and walks into the kitchen were she takes out a mug and starts to boil some water.  
  
Phoebe goes and sits next to Paige and buries her head in her hands.  
"Do you honestly think her powers are just on the blink?" Paige asks.  
  
"Honestly I don't,... I think something evil's got to do with it," Phoebe replies.  
"Me too, I mean how can you just lose your powers all of a sudden?"  
  
Phoebe just shruggs but immediately pulls her head up from her hands.  
"Did you hear that?" She whispers, looking around.  
  
"No," Replies Paige " Was I supposed to?" She asks.  
  
"Well it would help," Came an icy voice from the shadows behind the door.  
Paige and Phoebe stood up sharply. "No, need for that we didn't come for you." It says as the sisters got into fight mode.  
  
Then a yell comes from the kitchen as Piper is sent flying across the floor as a golden light illuminates from Lucius's hand.  
  
Her sisters rush to her aid as Piper grabs a butchers knife from the table and hurdles it towards Lucius whom ducks it quite easily.  
  
"Phoebe, Paige destroy their leader! Demetris, they might vanish when he's gone," Yells Piper through the commotion.  
  
"I assure you, it will not be that simply," Demetris voice says as he glides towards Paige and Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe levitates and shows off her kirate skills as she tries to fight Demetris.  
None of them noticed Lucius in the background pointing his hand at Piper and sending her to the ground, out cold.  
  
Paige hastily grabs the butchers knife from off the floor and shoves it right through Demetris's heart.  
  
He give a loud roar and vanish in a puff of smoke and his Death Stalkers pop out at the same time.  
  
As Phoebe and Paige smile, Piper lets out a small groan from the floor and Phoebe and Paige drop to her side.  
  
"Did you guys do it?" Piper whispers to her sisters.  
"Yep, as soon as the leader was gone the rest followed," Paige smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Didn't it seem a bit to easy to you though? I mean the Book of Shadows said how powerful he was yet all it was, was a knife through the heart." Phoebe wondered aloud.  
  
"It doesn't matter though does it? I mean he's gone and thats all that matters," Piper said.  
  
********  
  
"Do you think they fell for it?" Asked Lucius to Demetris.  
"Of course, they are pathetic humans thinking anything through a heart means it'll die."  
  
"Yes m'Lord, what shall be the first dark thought to plant?" Lucius questioned.  
"Hmm, I think that setting my Shego Vampires on her would be good,"  
  
"Yes, master but with all do respect didn't you banish the vampires," Lucius bit his lip knowing that those words may have insulted Demetris.  
  
But all he did was merely chuckle.  
"Have you learnt nothing, dear Lucius? Where we are going to attack nothing needs to be a reality.  
  
Lucius smirked understanding fully what Demetris had meant and went out to plant the first thought.  
  
*********  
  
In the Halliwell's kitchen the girls were surrounded by blue lights.  
  
"Leo!" Cried Piper, kissing her husband on his temple.  
"Where were you through that battle, you may have been needed!"  
  
"Sorry Piper, I was with the Elders," He says wearily, trying to recoil his memories which had been mixed by the Death Stalkers.  
  
"And the Elders didn't want you to be here?" Asked Phoebe curiously.  
"I dunno Phoebs, but you're all alright aren't you?" He asked everyone.  
  
"We're all fine a bit tired I must admit but all's good," Paige said interuppting whatever Piper was about to say.  
  
"Lets get to bed then, I only have a few days left before I have to go back to work," Says Phoebe, shuddering at the thought of her work.  
  
"Alright, goodnight everyone, coming Leo?" asks Piper.  
"Yep, lead the way sweetie," He replies as Piper giggles.  
  
"Like a high school couple aren't they?" Paige tells Phoebe.  
Phoebe snickers knowingly. "I'll see ya in the morning Phoebs, Good'night,"  
  
"Night Paige, NIGHT PIPER AND LEO!" Phoebe yells up stairs.  
  
*********  
  
"Piper, sweetie I have to go to the Elders in the morning, is that alright with you?" Leo asks his wife.  
  
"Yeah it's fine honey, just come to bed and get some rest."  
Leo nods and lies down to a peaceful sleep but the exact opposite to Piper.  
  
**********  
  
PIPER'S DREAM---  
  
A young girl ran from her house, tears streaming down her face. She continued to run until she reached a dead end in the road, and she collapsed and cried, and cried until she heard a faint sound in the black mist in front of her.  
  
She stood up and tried to focus her eyes through the thick fog when she heard the eerie sound again. Frighten the young girl, turned around to make her way home but found the dead end there. Scared for her life, she turned and started to walk forward, her only way out.  
  
But stopped suddenly when she heard the sound of hooves clopping towards her. The young girl screamed as a mysterious figure jumped out at her hands outstretched, it's cloak flapping in the wind.  
  
Piper, who had been watching this in awe, jumped forward and shoved the little girl away as the creature reached forward for the kill. Instead. her sharp claws slashed Piper, leaving a deep wound. Piper clutched her chest and collapsed.  
  
**********  
  
Piper awoke to the morning sunlight streaming through her window, and noticed that Leo had got out of the bed.  
  
'To the Elders, I presume' Thought Piper.  
  
Piper swung her legs over the side of her bed ready to go downstairs to make breakfast but gasped as a horrible pain passed through her body.  
  
She put her hand to her chest and pulled it away horrified. There was blood everywhere.  
  
She tried to get up but fell to the ground clutching her stomach as blood seeped through her fingers and landed on the floor.  
  
Across her chest and stomach were long, deep gashes she had recieved from her nightmare.  
Piper let out a quiet moan as she fell unconscious from the pain she was in as blood clotted around her head and body.  
  
***********  
  
A/N: Here are some links:  
  
DEMETRIS: Creator of species, banished to a creepy swamp for creating a dangerous species (shego Vampires) a picture of Demetris can be found on my web site: www . deathstalkers . bravehost . com / demetris . jpg - but with no spaces.  
A picture of him at his swamp he was banished to with his green power stick is found at: www . deathstalkers . bravehost . com / demetris%20unmasked . jpg  
  
SHEGO VAMPIRES: Created and Destroyed by Demetris the Shego Vampires were created to help Demetris kill the Charmed Ones. They get their energy from peoples fear for them. They feed on anything living and have hooves and sharp claws. They are very dangerous and can be found at www . deathstalkers . bravehost . com / vampire . jpg  
  
DEATH STALKERS: Created by Demetris Death Stalkers were created to help Demetris kill the Charmed Ones. The sense when a magical being is close to death, stalk them then kill them trapping their soul and feeding on their dead carcus. Their eyes glow red whenever they preform spells using their hands and they glide. They wear shabby robes and skulls and a picture of them can be found at www . deathstalkers . bravehost . com / demonic . jpg  
  
WRAITHS: Created and commanded by wizards they go after magical beings abusing the rules. At the moment some are after Demetris and they travel in group. A picture can be found at www . deathstalkers . bravehost . com / wraiths . jpg  
  
***********  
  
A/N: Please Read and Review if you want me to continue!!!! Do you know what the Death Stalkers are doing? HeHeHe...a Cliff Hanger....... Please feel free to visit the site above and you may email me at princess_of_d_c@hotmail.com if you want me to explain anything.  
  
Next Chappie: Whats going to happen? I'm not gonna tell you!!! Just wait and then read!!!  
  
THANKS!!! Hugs and Kisses....princess_of_d_c!!!! 


	3. An idea

The One Place You Aren't Protected  
  
Disclaimer: I own: The amazing Plot, Demetris, Lucius, Demnon, Shego Vampires, Death Stalkers, The Wraiths, Proamunte Curse and what ever else I made up but forgot....  
  
Chapter Three-  
  
*********  
  
:::IN LAST CHAPTER:::  
  
Piper swung her legs over the side of her bed ready to go downstairs to make breakfast but gasped as a horrible pain passed through her body.  
  
She put her hand to her chest and pulled it away horrified. There was blood everywhere.  
  
She tried to get up but fell to the ground clutching her stomach as blood seeped through her fingers and landed on the floor.  
  
Across her chest and stomach were long, deep gashes she had recieved from her nightmare.  
Piper let out a quiet moan as she fell unconscious from the pain she was in as blood clotted around her head and body.  
  
************  
  
"Morning Paige," Phoebe grumbled, tired.  
"Morning, have you seen Piper, she's usually up before us," Paige replied.  
  
Phoebe just shrugged her shoulders, and took out a mug and started to fill it with coffe beans.  
Leo orbed in the kitchen and looked around.  
  
"Is Piper here?!" He asked loudly and nervously.  
  
"Umm, no we haven't seen her since last night, why?" said Paige.  
Phoebe looked around as if she was expecting Piper to appear any minute.  
  
"I was with the Elders, the s'morning getting a different charge, and I sensed something was wrong,"  
  
"Somethings wrong?! What is it?" Questioned Phoebe, looking quite pale.  
  
"I'm not sure but I came here as soon as I could, where is she? Did she go out? I can't sense her properly," Leo replied to Phoebe.  
  
The three of them looked at each other and rushed off upstairs to see if Piper was still there.  
  
*********  
  
Demetris looked at his creations, smiling as best he could.  
  
"Well done, I give my congrats to you all, especially Lucius." Demetris spoke.  
"I thank-you for your compliments but you did a huge part also." Lucius bowed.  
  
"I know, I was the one with the original idea, you all just put my words to sense and did something to finally get rid of the Charmed Ones."  
  
"With all do respect sir," came a voice of another Death Stalker, "We have only done something with one of the Charmed Ones. Only the eldest is cursed."  
  
"Yes, but she is the strongest and smartest. With her out of the way it wil be easier to destroy the rest of them. And besides they will have no power of three anymore."  
  
"Excellent plan my lord," snarled one of the Death Stalkers.  
The rest nodded simultaniously, agreeing completely.  
  
"Well, it will all pay off soon," continued Demetris.  
"Soon, I will become Source and you all shall be my faithful servants.  
  
No-body said anything, they all followed in a line out to feed on some unexpecting person..  
  
*********  
  
Phoebe, Paige and Leo rushed upstairs to find Piper hardly breathing and unconscious from the loss of blood.  
  
Leo dropped to her side and held his hands over her wounds as his hands glowed yellow.  
  
Nothing happen, the blood continued pouring out of the wound, while Phoebe and Paige desperately tried to cover it up.  
  
"Whats happening Leo?" Asked Paige horror-strucken holding a piece of cloth against Piper's chest.  
  
"She won't heal. I don't know whats hap..." Leo stopped as Piper stomach's cut vanished slowly and she began breathing at a normal pace.  
  
She opened her eyes slowly and looked around.  
Everyone was sitting there deathly pale and shaking as Phoebe and Paige held bloody cloths.  
  
Piper looked around and held a hand to her head as she got up.  
"What happened?" She asked confused.  
  
Phoebe and Paige gave her a hug and cried  
"We thought you were going to die,"  
  
"How did those wounds get there Piper?" Asked Leo looking very concerned.  
  
Piper retold the events of last night and how she awoke with the scratches.  
  
"Wait a minute, what did you say attacked you?" Phoebe said looking at Piper with curiosity in her eyes. "A creature, with hooves, sharp claws, female, with a long cloak that seemed to fly. She was after a scared little girl but I pushed her away, and her claws got me," Piper explained.  
  
"What I think it was, was a Shego Vampire." Phoebe told, recieving a thoughtful look from everyone.  
  
"I think Phoebe's right," started Piper, "But weren't they destroyed by Demetris a little while after he was banished?"  
  
"Maybe Demetris revived them. Or Demetris's servent Damien could have...what do you think Leo?" Paige asked her whitelighter.  
  
(A/N: For a description and picture of Damien please see bottom of page).  
  
"I don't see why this has anything to do with Shego Vampires, I mean I could've been attacked during the night by a demon or something and awoke with the wounds." Piper explained trying to sound logical.  
  
It seemed to work as Paige and Phoebe, looked at her and then nodded slowly.  
"That's probably what it was, well we'll have to be more careful now won't we..." says Paige, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Everybody nodded and Leo turned to Piper.  
"I don't know what I would do if I lost you baby," He says while kissing her on her head.  
  
"Same here, but with you," she replies as they head downstairs.  
  
"Lets pretend that never happened and we ALL will be more careful, doing anything...everyone understand?" Piper asks as she sits down at the breakfast table.  
  
Everyone nodded as a demon appeared in the shadows watching the witches every move as his eyes fell on Piper. He cursed softly to himself and shimmered out.  
  
*******  
  
"Demetris, we have trouble...the Charmed One survived the attack."  
Demetris stopped torturing the man he planned on killing and rounded on the demon.  
  
"How could this happen Damien?!? How did she survive?!?" He roared.  
Damien did not wince nor even move.  
  
"Do not blame me sir. I am just the messenger. Maybe one of your Death Stalkers mucked up once again." He retorted.  
  
"Hmm...maybe...LUCIUS!! Come here now!!" Demetris yelled sending a slight shiver up Damien's back.  
  
Lucius glided in the room and eyed Demnon jealousy. It had taken him all his skill just to please Demetris and now some Demon appeared and he was getting yelled at.  
  
"Yes, my lord, what do I owe the pleasure of your time," Asks Lucius bowing down.  
"Save it! What went wrong with the Proamunte Curse, it didn't work!" Demetris yells.  
  
"Nothing went wrong sir, everything went arrcording to plan," He replies.  
  
"If everything went right, then WHY IS SHE ALIVE?!" Demetris screams.  
Lucius shakes his head slowly, disbelieving every word.  
  
"She HAS to be dead. I was there when she awoke, I saw her wounds, I shimmered out after she fainted, how could she still be alive?"  
  
"Do you dare defy me?! I dont know how she could be alive!! Your the one whose supposed to have the answers!"  
  
"I shall try and find out what I can," Lucius bows once again and shimmers out.  
  
********  
  
Piper chewed on a plain biscuit in the kitchen, while Phoebe and Paige were in the lounge talking and Leo was with the Elders.  
  
Nor Phoebe or Paige realised a Death Stalker hovering in the shadows.  
  
"I'm glad she's okay, but I can't help but think what would have happened if Leo couldn't heal her," Paige tells Phoebe.  
  
"I wish he could be around more, instead of always being with the Elders..."  
Phoebe just nods and looks downward.  
  
"Phoebe? Whats wrong?" Questions a concerned Paige.  
"Piper's alright and thats all that matters doesn't it?"  
  
Phoebe looked from the floor to Paige and then back to the floor.  
"I dont think someone attacked her while she was sleeping," whispers Phoebe.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
Phoebe just waves her hand and says, "Never mind, just mumbling to myself,"  
  
Paige stays silent and pulls out the Book of Shadows she brought down after the morning's incident. Phoebe starrs at her.  
  
"What do you have that for Paige?"  
"I'm bored," she replies shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"If your bored, why dont we go shopping?" Asks Phoebe, wanting to shop.  
"Umm...yeah why not? I'll go get ready."  
  
As Paige rushes upstairs getting dressed Phoebe walks into the kitchen and takes a seat next to Piper.  
  
"Hey," she starts, "Paige and I are going to the shops for while, want to come?" Phoebe asks.  
"Nah, I'll stay here until Leo comes back.  
  
"You sure? It'll be fun."  
"I'm sure you two go and have fun. Oh could you get some bat wings, livers and herbs."  
  
"Sure...why do we need that though?" Phoebe questions.  
"Because we're out of those ingredients, what if we want to make a potion that involve those things?" Piper asks back.  
  
Phoebe smiles and nods as Paige comes rushing down the stairs, dresses in long black slacks and a red halter-neck.  
  
Phoebe looked down at what she was wearing. Denim jeans with white tiger strips and a pink off-the-shoulder top.  
  
"Come on Phoebe! Lets go...you coming Piper?" Asked Paige sounding like a little child in a candy store.  
  
Piper shook her head and smiled as Paige grabbed Phoebe's hand and led her out the door.  
  
*********  
  
"Demetris, I spied on the Charmed Ones and found that the whitelighter I was impersonating healed the witch," snarled Lucius to his master.  
  
"Bah! Blasted whitelighter! He get in the way to often,"  
  
"Do you want me to dispose of him master?" Lucius questions.  
"No, let him be, maybe he'll dispose of himself after his family is gotten rid of."  
  
Lucius smirked and nodded, taking his place in line of Death Stalkers.  
  
*********  
  
Phoebe and Paige shopped around for an hour before they started to get tired.  
  
"We got everything dont we?" Paige asks Phoebe.  
Phoebe looked off into space not even listening to Paige.  
  
"Is something wrong? You seem a bit distant lately," Paige continues.  
Phoebe looks at her as if seeing her for the first time.  
  
"I got it!" Phoebe cries grabbing Paiges hand with her right one.  
"Orb us home," She demands. "But orb me into the attic,"  
  
Paige nods a bit confused and orbs out with Phoebe.  
  
**********  
  
Paige and Phoebe orbbed into the attic as Phoebe rushed over to where the Book of Shadows lay.  
  
She skipped through a few pages until she found what she was looking for and skimmed over it gasping as she does so.  
  
"I knew it, it was just to easy..." Phoebe mumbles to herself.  
"What is it?" Asks Paige walking over to her sister with curiosity.  
  
"Look, read this," says Phoebe shoving the book in front of Paige.  
  
As Paige reads it she gasps and turns sharply to face Phoebe.  
"You don't think that..." She trailes off.  
  
"Thats exactly what I think and if I'm right Piper is in serious danger,"  
  
They rush down the stairs to meet up with Piper.  
  
"Oh, your back did you get the ingreidents?" Piper asks starring at them  
"Huh? Oh yeah it's in the attic but for now we have more important issues to attend to," Paige remarks.  
  
Piper gives Paige a puzzled look as Phoebe starts.  
  
"Piper, I know this may be hard for you, but I think your being attacked in your dreams,"  
"What? What's that supposed to mean?" She replies rounding on Phoebe.  
  
"I think it means that the next time you go to sleep...you may not wake up."  
Piper just stands there gapping at Phoebe as realisation hit.  
  
"I-I cant not go to sleep! What...I...what am I going to do?" She cries.  
Phoebe just shakes her head. "I don't know. I honestly don't." She retorts hugging Piper.  
  
"All we know for sure is that if you go to sleep, you may die.." Finishes Paige, looking at Piper  
whom had become quite pale and shaken.  
  
"Well I'll go make some coffee...its gonna be a lonnng night," Phoebe states heading into the kitchen to make some coffee.  
  
********  
  
A/N: Good? Good? Let me know!! : Okay here are some links:  
  
DEMETRIS: -- Picture of him at his banished swamp at  
www . deathstalkers . bravehost . com / demetris . jpg (no spaces)  
  
--- Picture of him unmasked at  
www . deathstalkers . bravehost . com / demetris%20unmasked . jpg (no spaces)  
  
-- Infomation on him can be found at  
www . deathstalkers . bravehost . com / demetris%20info . jpg (no spaces)  
  
DAMIEN: -- Picture of him can be found at  
www . deathstalkers . bravehost . com / damien . jpg (no spaces)  
  
-- Infomation on him can be found at  
www . deathstalkers . bravehost . com / damien%20info . jpg (no spaces)  
  
DEATH STALKERS: -- Picture of them can be found at  
www . deathstalkers . bravehost . com / demonic . jpg (no spaces)  
  
-- Infomation of them can be found at  
www . deathstalkers . bravehost . com / deathstalker%20info . jpg (no spaces)  
  
SHEGO VAMPIRE: -- Picture of them can be found at  
www . deathstalkers . bravehost . com / vampire . jpg (no spaces)  
  
WRAITHS: -- Picture of them can be found at  
www . deathstalkers . bravehost . com / wraiths . jpg (no spaces)  
  
XAPHIA: -- Picture of him can be found at  
www . deathstalkers . bravehost . com / xaphia . jpg (no spaces) 


	4. Blackouts

The One Place You Aren't Protected  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed Ones, nor Leo, or Elders etc. Don't Sue Me!!  
  
Chapter Four -  
  
********  
  
Piper groaned as she lay herself on the couch with her head in her hands.  
Phoebe walked in, a cup of coffee in her hands.  
  
Piper eyed it suspiciously.  
"Coffee? Phoebe...you know I drink tea when I'm stressed and at the moment I am COMPLETLY stressed!"  
  
Phoebe looked a little taken back as she looked from Piper to the mug she was holding then back to Piper.  
  
"This ain't for you honey...I'm going to be awake helping you out as well, I deserve this," and with that Phoebe started drinking from the mug.  
  
"We all need to help, so Phoebe put that away and get Leo here immediately," Paige orders taking a seat next to Piper.  
  
"Don't bother him at a time like this...he doesn't get enough sleep, with always at the Elders and all," Piper starts.  
  
"At a time like this?! I think your husband deserves to know whats been happening to you lately Piper, maybe he has some idea on what you can do," Phoebe says softly, looking at her older sister as if she was insane.  
  
"I guess your right," Piper agrees, nodding her head slighty.  
  
"Damn straight," she replies, leaving the room to wake Leo, whom probably has already gone to bed. (a/n: Its night at the moment, even though Paige n Phoebe went shoppin before).  
  
Piper sighed and rested her head in her hands. Paige noticed this and and tryed to cheer her up.  
  
"Don't get to stressed over this. Before you know it, we'll have the cure and you'll be sleeping in your nice comfy bed..." Piper growled softly at the thought of sleeping easily.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you don't have a threat to die if you sleep, stupid easy-sleeping..." Piper mumbled off clearly forgetting the point of the conversation.  
  
Paige glared imensly, but going un-noticed by Piper who had her eyes cast firmly to the ground.  
  
"I'll pretend as though I didn't hear that. You have to stop feeling sorry for yourself, me and Phoebe aren't sleeping either until you can!" Pipe mumbled something unhearable.  
  
"What was that?" questioned Paige angrily.  
  
"I said, Phoebe and I. You should know your grammar by now," repeated Piper, a little aggrivated.  
  
Paige gritted her teeth and opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by footsteps running down the stairs.  
  
"Piper?!" yelled Leo from outside the room.  
  
"In here honey,"  
  
Leo burst in, eyes scanning the room until he found Piper. He hugged her tightly.  
  
"L-leo, c-can't bre-athe," Leo relucantly let her go.  
  
"Sorry baby, but I'm not going to let you out of my sight after I know what happened,"  
  
Phoebe walked into the room, eyes blazing with anger.  
  
"What wrong Phoebe?" asked Paige, voice full of concern.  
  
"I'll tell you whats wrong. I was just fired! I was on the phone with Luke (A/N: I have NO idea what her bosses's name is) and he told me that I had 24 hours to pack and leave!"  
  
"But what did you do to give him the right to fire you? You're a very good worker, no trouble at all ... I think," said Piper, eyeing Phoebe curiously.  
  
Phoebe's anger died down rapiedly and it was replaced by embarrasment.  
  
"Umm ... I forgot to go to work for a few days,"  
  
"How could you forget to go to work?!" questioned Piper, anger rising. Phoebe glared at her, knowing fully well why she couldn't go.  
  
"Oh," was all she said, her anger also demolished.  
  
"You poor thing, come on I'll go make you a cup of tea," Paige said, helpfully.  
  
"Actually I had a cup of coffee before I got Leo,"  
  
"Then we'll get some ice-cream, that always cheers me up, want some Piper?"  
  
Piper shoke her head and laid back in the couch as Paige and Phoebe went into the kitchen. Leo's warm embrace was quickly pulled away as he said in a hurry.  
  
"The elders need me, sorry I told myself I wouldn't leave you but it sounds like an emergency," he says in a rush, orbbing out.  
  
A few seconds after Leo left, the house was overtaken by black.  
  
"Hmm..a black-out," comes Phoebe's voice from the kitchen. "Don't worry Piper, nothing's happening, we're just trying to find our way out," she continues, as her and Paige kept ramming into walls and the kitchen bench.  
  
Piper couldn't supress a snigger as she heard them trying to leave the kitchen.  
  
'Shouldn't be that hard,' she thought to herself, closing her eyes resting them for a bit. Just a bit to long, as unconsciousness overcame her. She fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Unbeknown to her, the reason Paige and Phoebe couldn't leave the room was because the kitchen doorway was magically sealed by an invisible wall.  
  
They obviously couldn't see it because it was pitch-black and all they could do was call for Leo so he could light the way...  
  
...but where was he?  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A/N: Hey Hey everyone. I updated this story to keep readers ummm interested. Ok, if you just read this chapter PLEASE review!! It'll take 5 seconds and it seriously encourages me alot!!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 


	5. Death comes at a Price

The One Place You Aren't Protected  
  
A/N: All reviews are welcome except flames! I REPEAT NO FLAMES!! but if you do please give a signed one...just so I can diss your stories 2 :P Newayz on with the story:  
  
Chapter 5 -  
  
***************** (*(Leos P.o.v)*)  
  
I orbed up to the Elders where I found them sitting calmly on golden jewel- encrested chairs.  
  
"What is it now?" I ask curiously, trying to keep the impatientness from my voice.  
  
"My dear boy, take a seat, this may be a while," said one of the Elders.  
  
"No thank-you, I'd prefer to stand," I reply, changing my stance to make myself more comfortable.  
  
The Elder just shrugged. "Now, we have summoned you here to give you some grave news,"  
  
"Well what is it?! Is it about Piper?!" I yelled.  
  
"Now calm down Leo," said Micheal (the Elder), in a deadly quiet and calm voice.  
"Do you want to hear what is happening or do you not?"  
  
I remained silent glaring at the ground.  
'Please don't let anything happen to Piper or the girls, Please..' I thought.  
  
Micheal took the silence as a chance to continue.  
  
"Now as you know Piper.."  
  
"So it is about Piper?" I ask, silently praying it is nothing to serious.  
  
"Please let me continue, now as you know Piper is having .. umm .. trouble dreaming." Micheal took a breath, and gave me a look that I took as pity.  
  
'Something is definately wrong, I have to get to Piper right away'  
  
Before anyone could say anything I orbed out in a flash of blue lights.  
  
************  
  
"Leo! Come on not funny I hate bumping into walls!!" Paige yelled from the darkness, as she bumped into the doorway now blocked by an invisible forcefield.  
  
"Well we wont need him if we just found the doorway!" said Phoebe.  
  
Just then, Leo orbed into the kitchen in a swirl of shades of blue. He alit the room with his hand.  
  
"Where's Piper?" he demanded, shifting his position so he lit up sections of the kitchen.  
  
"She's in the lounge room but we can't seem to get out of here," answered Paige.  
  
The forcefield at the kitchen door broke as they peered straighted through it. Leo jogged towards Piper and skidded next to her on the ground.  
  
"Piper wake up!" Leo ordered starting to shake her by the shoulders.  
  
She didn't wake, only grumbled something incoherent and rolled onto her side. Leo's worrys only increased when faint lines of blood appeared across her neck.  
  
He pulled her off the couch quite roughly and she tumbled to the ground, gasping for breath as if she'd been underwater.  
  
"Leo?! *gasp* What the *gasp* heck was that for?" she asked, gasping for breath.  
  
"You were asleep and we had to wake you because of that thing across your neck," said Paige.  
Phoebe walked to them holding out a mirror. Piper took a look at her neck.  
  
"Damn thing tried to kill me," she complained, touching the scratch lightly with her index finger.  
"What have I told you about going to sleep?" questioned Leo, his voice full of concern. Piper cast her eyes down as if ashamed of herself.  
  
"I forgot I was just so tried I couldn't help it,"  
  
Leo pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lash out I was just so scared,"  
"I'm sorry to," "Now tell us what that thing in your dream looked like,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Master, Damien has failed to destroy the Charmed One," Lucius told Demetris.  
  
"What? That is not possible! The Seer has never predicted wrongly before, maybe it's time to let nature take it's course..."  
  
"What do you mean by that master?"  
  
"She has escaped death, there are always consequences for these kind of things,"  
  
They grinned evilly and dissappeared into the night sky, never to return again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Elders~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Elders talked among themselves in hushed whispers.  
  
"This was never meant to happen, Leo was NOT meant to leave our sight," one of them said.  
  
"We all know that Bedimen, but what is there to do now?"  
  
"We'll just have to wait and see, Death should be after her for escaping it once...May God have mercy on their souls,"  
  
They bowed their heads together and took off in the other direction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well there is another chapter done...poor Piper having Death after you is neva a good thing ;)  
  
Another thing ... I'm looking for another Author for this fic (I dont know what you call them Betas or sumthing) but yeah if your interested please give us a review because I would like at least 2.  
  
Thanks all! *Princess*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
